Yu-Gi-Oh! MP Episode 125
Mathew is shocked after Kyo summoned his god The Black Dragon God of Chaos Seth!!.. Summary at The Duel * Kyo: Did you surprised!? look carefully to your death!! T * Yami Mathew: What is this thing?! * Kyo: It's a God!! an Evil God who rule Chaos!! * Yami Mathew: Anyway, how could he face the greatest of the Egyptian Gods Ra. * Kyo: If you think so, then attack me!! * Yami Mathew: OK, Winged God Dragon of Ra burn your enimes with your flames. * Kyo: Hahaha, My God stop Ra attack!! * Yami Mathew: What it stopped, but how?!! * Kyo: I think this is enough for today! * Yami Mathew: Stop! are intend to leave now!? * Kyo: Make sure that we will meet again, and in that time it will be a Dark Game. hahahahaha! Kyo ride a motorcycle and get away. * Yami Mathew: He left. * Mathew: As we gussesed, a new trouble!. * Yami Mathew: I think we wont go to Egypt. * Mathew: yeah, but now we must call the ambulance to take the man. * Yami Mathew: Yes, the we will talk with the others At Parshino Home * Paroxes: Hey parshino get in * Parshino: Where you get that car. * Paroxes: It's my father car, i took it to go to the Airport. * Parshino: Did you get Mathew? * Paroxes: No i will get him now! * Parshino: Then let's go!! Mathew's Home * Mathew: finnaly the ambulance leave, it appears that he died. * Yami Mathew: Yes but i was want to hear the rest of the story. * Mathew: Did you remember, he said he has Brother in this City. * Yami Mathew: Yes. but how could we find him?. * Mathew: We must find him before Kyo does!. * Yami Mathew: Yes if he found him he would kill him * Mathew: Kyo said 1 of 3, so there is another member! The House beel is ring * Yami Mathew: What's now?. * Mathew: I will check. Mathew opened the door. * Paroxes:Hi, Get in, you are the last one. * Mathew: Sorry, i didn't tell you.. * Parshino: What?! don't tell me, we won't go? * Mathew: We won't, I will get some rest today, i will tell you why tommorow in the school. * Paroxes: Then we packed our bags for nothing! * Parshino: OK, go get some rest you look tired, we will talk tommorow. * Mathew: Ok, sorry again. The Shcool * Parshino: Then all our plans for traveling fades * Paroxes: Where would we find his brother in this city * Xroder: Hello, why you are all so gloomy. * Mathew: Nothing * Xroder: I don't think so * Parshino: Yesterday, mathew got in trouple and now we need to find some kind of Gravekeeper. * Xroder: Gravekeeper...I feel like i heared something familiar...like Gravekeeper Hanson.. * Mathew: Where did you hear that?.. * Xroder: I can't remember where or when,,but i feel it somehow * Yami Mathew: it may be xroder other self who heared this. * Mathew: (thinking:yes that may be it) * Parshino: Then what we will do now? * Paroxes: just waiting, if he a Gravekeeper he should come to Mathew. * Mathew: Paroxes is right, But we can't wait too long or maybe he will get killed too * Parshino: For now let's try search the city for someone named Hanson * Mathew: That what we can do now! At Streets at domino city streets mathew searching * Mathew: Master, do you know a guy called Hanson * Man: no i don't think that there someone named like this. then a girl grab Mathew from his hand to a little valley * Girl: Why do you search for Master Hanson? * Mathew: Did you know him?! * Girl:First, who are you?! * Mathew: I am Mathew and i search for a Gravekepeer named Hanson? * Girl: H-How do you now Hanson is a Gravekeeper?!! Who are you?! * Mathew: I am the host of the Ancient Pharaoh. * Girl: Impossible, H-How could you be the Pharaoh!?? i don't trust you?! * Mathew: Then take me to your Master. * Natalya: Ok, My name is Natalya, but if you revealed to be lying you will puinshed! * Mathew: But i am saying the truth. At Hanson House * Hanson: Natalya, did you come back?! * Natalya: Yes Master but there is.... * Hanson: Who that Boy with you?!! * Natalya: He is saying that... Yami Mathew took control over Mathew * Yami Mathew: I am is the Pharaoh. * Hanson: Whaaaat?!! It can't be * Natalya: I didn't trust him ethier * Yami Mathew:... * Hanson: But wait, i think he is not lying. * Natalya: But master, * Hanson: Wait, is the thing in your neck is the Millennium Eye!!! * Natalya: What!!, i didn't notice it. * Yami Mathew: Did you trust me now!! * Hanson: But why you come here?!! * Yami Mathew: I come here by your brother last will * Hanson: What!!! is my brother died, when and how do you know that?! * Yami Mathew: He come to my home dangering me of a group of Graverobbers that attacked the Paraoh tomp!! * Hanson: Sorry we were lying you, I will tell you everything i know. * Natalya: I am sorry! i didn't trust you. * Yami Mathew: Ok, i hear you!! * Hanson: The graverobbers are a groub of criminals who raid the pharaohs tomps, and lately we heared that they are planning to raid your tomp, but we didn't care because that always happens, but it seems this time they were able to enter the tomp. * Yami Mathew: What they want from the tomp?. * Hanson: They normally want the gold and the treasures inside but this time i don't think so.. * Yami Mathew: What do you mean?! * Hanson: We the Gravekeepers Inherited a Propechy from our ancestors that says "When the time comes and the Pharaoh appears, the Dark God will descent seeking for the lost treasure, there the tragedy will begin". * Yami Mathew: Oh no, your brother said something about they control the Gods. * Hanson: That make me sure! * Yami Mathew: but what about the Lost Treasure! * Hanson: That is the second part of Propechy the true power of paraoh lies within his tomp, only the paraoh shall open the gate of death to control the destiny itself. * Yami Mathew: If it's in the tomp, the Graverobbers might has stolen it. * Hanson: No it can't, the treasure can only be found by the Pharaoh himself. * Yami Mathew: Then i need to go to the tomp?! The Door then breaked * ???: Heh, then you found him?! When the guy is about to shot with his pistol, the Millennium Eye throwed him away * ???: ehhh, very good * Yami Mathew: What!! you are not Kyo!!? The guy throwed his cloack * Riev: Yes, my name is Riev, the Graverobbers Hunter, and my Hunt today is you Master Paraoh. * Yami Mathew: Then i will give you what you want but remember, you will be the Hunt today!! Featured Duels (Mathew vs Kyo) Mathew's Turn * He Attacks The Black Dragon God of Chaos Seth with Winged God Dragon of Ra but Kyo activates The Black Dragon God of Chaos Seth effect. The Duel Cancled. Cards used in the Episode Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! MP Episodes Category:Chapters